Affliction
by Zovrin
Summary: The Scooby Gang has been branded with curses. Why can't things ever be simple.


A Bamon Story

Just a one shot for now. I may do more.

The most recent antagonist they were going up against was not in Mystic Falls. Now that's not to say he didn't have puppets doing his bidding all over town. Victor was some kind of mind controlling adversary, which was a kind of fight they really weren't prepared for.

Currently they were all cursed with some affliction thanks to a spell by one of Victor's subjects, this time a witch. A "brain bound" witch as Damon likes to call it. He always did have a way with nicknames. Damon was human, at least for the moment, or as long as the curse lasted, and he was not happy about it.

Caroline had been a mess, a literal mess. She had lost the order in her life somehow. She was always disheveled and was actually presenting a few hygiene issues. She understands that it's happening, she just can't get herself to do anything about it. Stefan actually became noxious of the smell this morning, so he took control and dragged her into the shower with him to clean her off. Which in itself was the most ferocious battle Bonnie had ever witnessed between two people who didn't want to hurt each other.

Stefan had been served with an uncontrollable blood lust. He really struggled at first, but a couple nights ago human Damon took a chance on his brother. Damon's inability to properly deal with his emotions as a vampire had made him understand a great many things in his new human body. He loved his brother, and seeing him terrorized by this blood lust was too much. So Damon and Bonnie hatched a plan to lock Stefan in the cage; when Bonnie walked out after they set an unconscious Stefan down, Damon closed the door behind her, locking himself inside with Stefan. She argued with him for a while through the door, but eventually she gave in because she knew he wouldn't change his mind. So she sat outside the door, to protect him, for the entire 36 hours that Stefan raged inside. Eventually Damon forced his brother to feed on him; an idea that most people would think insane, but Stefan controlled it. He had been noticeably better ever since. It was like Katherine and the safe all over again, go figure.

Bonnie had been the least effected by the curse according to everyone else. She told them it probably had to do with her being a witch, but inside she was being torn apart. If she had to put a word to it, she would describe it as _boldness._ Where normally she would have been reserved or sat back and watched, she now found herself pushed to act on her impulses, something she had never done. It was most effective around Damon. She found herself wanting to jump him and ravish him anytime he looked her way. They were friends. Best friends. Yeah there was a ridiculous amount of sexual tension between them, and even more so as of late. Truly Damon seemed to be more focused on Bonnie's attention these days as well, which confused everyone. She had thought about it many times, but she could only see it ending with her being hurt, being a stand-in. If she hadn't been the most stubborn person alive she would have succumbed to the curse and had to find out anyways.

Considering what they had been enduring and the havoc currently spreading through Mystic Falls by hordes of supernatural beings, they had only one choice, to find this Victor and end him.

Through devious methods they came up with a location, a town in the middle of northern Minnesota. Being that it was winter, Minnesota wasn't a place any of them wanted to be going, but they had no choice. Bonnie, Damon, Stefan and Caroline left Mystic Falls, knowing that they could come back to a wasteland.

When they reached the little town in Northern Minnesota it was freezing cold and yet everyone was bustling around outside. They decided to split up into pairs and see if they could get an idea of where this Victor was residing. Stefan and Caroline went towards the Main Street and Bonnie and Damon went to the bar on the highway if you could call it that.

When they got inside Bonnie could tell something was wrong, Damon gave her an affirming look but still moved his way to an open table. The place was filled with patrons, and it was just like out of an old west movie, aside from the modern aesthetics. While it said it was a bar on the outside, on the inside it was more like a strip club or a brothel. It was mostly rough looking men aside from the scantily clad women that all seemed to have their eyes pointed at the two of them. When they sat down Damon motioned to the bartender for drinks.

After he ordered he looked intensely at Bonnie and she could see that his face was tense, even as a human he could tell things weren't right. He didn't have his vampire hearing, which was very unhelpful. So she chanted a quick spell under her breath to locate Caroline and Stefan, it was meant to tell her where the supernatural creatures were nearby. She couldn't help but jump when she found out that nearly every single member of the bar was some sort of supernatural being. She needed to tell Damon and fast, but with vampires in the bar they would certainly hear her. She needed to figure out a way to communicate with him in secret. Then she remembered a spell; if she were touching his head, she could communicate to him through his thoughts.

...

Damon had been trying to figure out what was up with Bonnie; she had been becoming more and more tense every moment since they entered the bar. He knew something was very strange about this place, but he wasn't sure why. As he glanced over at a couple practically dry humping a few feet away from him he nearly jumped when he felt a woman jump into his lap, and then he smelled her. Bonnie had a smell that belonged only to her and he could even smell it as a human. _What is she doing in my lap?_

He turned his head to look at her and before he could ask her what the hell was going on she planted her lips against him and kissed him tentatively. When he responded to her kiss he could feel her body shutter, he found himself unable to control his hands as they pulled her closer to him. When she finally broke the kiss she was panting. He couldn't help but chuckle a little, but she silenced him with her finger. When she moved her hands around his neck and leaned over to the side of his face, she placed her lips on his earlobe and he nearly picked her up and slammed her on the table to have his way with her, but she started whispering at a level below sound, it felt like only he could hear it.

" _We've got a big problem…" Bonnie said in his mind._

 _Damon begins moving one of his hands up her thigh slowly._

" _Uhhh… You already noticed how big it is?" Damon thought to himself grinning, little did he know she could hear it him._

 _He heard a snort come from Bonnie through his ears, realizing she had heard it._

" _You idiot. Of course I can hear your thoughts, how else would we be speaking? Also, I wasn't talking about your dick, but it does seem adequate." Bonnie thought back and resituated herself in Damon's lap rolling over his erection and eliciting a groan out of him._

" _Oh shit. Bonnie is hot. I wonder if I keep moving my hand up her thigh if she will-" Damon was thinking. Again forgetting that she could hear him._

" _Damon." She moaned softly. "This isn't the time or place. And for fuck's sake I can hear your thoughts." She replied as she moved her face in front of his but kept her hands on his head._

 _"Uhh... Sorry. You just got me a little confused with being in my lap and all. What is it Bon?" He responded trying to shake off his lust to get down to the point._

" _Right. But later we need to-" Bonnie cut herself off and blushed ferociously. "I mean, ok, everything in this bar is supernatural. We landed right in the hornet's nest. I needed a way to speak to you without vampires over-hearing, so I used a spell, but I had to be touching your head." She thought, moving to put kisses on his neck. "Part of the charade." She finished._

" _Which head?" He smirked. "Shit. Well let's hope Stefan and Caroline are having better luck. We need a plan." He projected loudly, before he wondered. "You couldn't have just walked behind me and put your hands on my head? Instead of jumping in my lap, making me lose my concentration? Now I can't stop thinking about fucking you.""_

 _Bonnie's eyes went wide. "You… You what?" She stuttered._

 _"You heard me." He responded quickly._

 _She shook her head, getting rid of the shock. When she stopped, she felt him move his head toward her. Then feeling his lips brush lightly against her neck._

" _You want to have sex with me?" She asked, her voice hitching slightly at his kisses._

" _I said that already." He responded moving to the other side of her neck._

" _Wow. Well we can talk about that later. I don't know why I had to be in your lap. I just was trying to figure it out and looking around it wouldn't seem out of place. It's this damn curse." She responded not realizing she hadn't told anyone about her curse._

" _We will talk about it in depth later." Damon moved his face in front of hers with a sly grin. "And what do you mean? What was your curse? You said it wasn't affecting you, liar!"_

" _It was, it's just… Well it was extremely difficult. I guess it was something like boldness. Apparently I'm much too reserved. This damn curse has had me wanting to jump your bones everywhere and anywhere since it happened." She blushed furiously and bit her bottom lip trying to contain her smile._

 _Damon grinned. You know which one. And slowly moved back to her neck nibbling softly._

" _So that was moaning the other day and not you nursing a sprained ankle?" He chuckled. "I knew it. Why didn't you just do it Bon-Bon? Would it be so bad? Am I really so bad?" He paused._

" _No, god no! I wanted to. More than anything. Even before. I just didn't think you wanted anything to do with me in that way." She defended curtly._

 _"Jesus_ , _Bonnie. Have you seen you? And have you not seen me? Are there two more attractive people in the world?" Damon responded as he moved his face in front of hers, so he could feel her breath. And slowly began moving one of his hands up her thigh._

" _Mmmm… Damon. We need to stop." She pushed away from him but remained straddling him with her right hand around his neck. "We are in the middle of a lion's den practically dry humping. We need to figure out a way out of this. Without raising suspicion."_

" _I'll take care of it. Just get back to what you were doing right after you jumped me." He responded motioning for her to kiss his neck._

Damon reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and laying down a twenty, which was way more than their two drinks cost. Then he put his wallet back and reached around Bonnie and grasping her waist. He pushed the chair back and slowly picked Bonnie up with him and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. When they were situated he looked straight at her and started walking. She then found her back suddenly pressed against the wall, when she looked up at him, he was moving toward her and then his lips were on her. Capturing her mouth and she pulled him closer and they both opened their mouths and tongues collided. They kissed like it was going to go all the way right there in the bar. Then Damon pulled away and looked around.

"Sorry about that." He said to everyone in the bar and then tickled Bonnie eliciting a giggle from her. With that he picked her up again and quickly made his way to the front door, opening it and moving outside. As soon as the door closed behind them he broke out in a run, which was uncomfortable to say the least since he was human. When he came to a stop she had her back once again against something hard. This time it was a tree.

"What do ya say we finish what we started Bon?" Damon said breathlessly, and then pushed back a loose strand of her hair.

"Oh God yes. I mean… No. Not now Damon we need to find Caroline and Stefan. They could be in trouble. And you look like you are going to pass out." She replied pushing him away and setting herself back on the ground.

"Fine Bonnie." He replied laced with a growl. " But as soon as we know they are safe, you and I are gonna finish this. Over and over again." He cheered back up and grinned.

Bonnie shivered.

"Hurry up and call your brother then."


End file.
